Zachary The Amazing Race 55
The Amazing Race: All-Stars Sucks (2014) is the second of the "All Stars Sucks" live race game hosted by Mooyou at Yuku. This season will be broadcasted in Fantasy Games Central. Development & Filming Development This second All Stars Sucks will feature teams from races since September of 2009 to January of 2014. Throughout the race, teams will be favorite locations such as Chile, China and Italy. The series will also be featuring its first visit to Tahiti in the Pacific Islands. Cast Results Prizes Prizes are awarded for teams who arrive first in that leg. *'Leg 1' - US$20,000. *'Leg 2' - *'Leg 3' - *'Leg 4' - *'Leg 5' - *'Leg 6' - *'Leg 7' - *'Leg 8' - *'Leg 9' - *'Leg 10' - *'Leg 11' - *'Leg 12' - $ 1,000,000 Race Summary Leg 1 (United States > China) * Calabasas, California, United States (King Gillette Ranch) (Starting Line) * Los Angeles (Los Angeles International Airport) to Guiyang, China (Guiyang Longdongbao International Airport) * Guiyang (Qingyan Ancient Town) * Guiyang (The Jiaxiu Tower) In the first Roadblock, one team member had to eat a full plate of Qing Yan Pig's feet to get their next clue. . . Leg 2 (China) * Zhaoxing (Drum Tower) * Anshun (Huangguoshu Waterfall) * Guiyang (The Hongfu Temple) The Detour was a choice between Animal Delivery and Cotton Picking. In Animal Delivery, teams had to transport one water buffalo, 2 pigs, 20 chickens, 2 Ducks, and 2 Geese to a marked house in the village. In Cotton Picking, teams had to pick cotton until they found one with a yellow and red flag, which could get them their next clue. In the Roadblock, one team member had to make 100 Hong bao for their next clue. . . Leg 3 (China > Myanmar) * Guiyang (Guiyang Longdongbao International Airport) to Yangon, Myanmar (Yangon International Airport) * Yangon (National Theatre of Yangon) * Taukkyan (Taukkyan War Cemetery) * Yangon (Shwedagon Pagoda) * Yangon (People's Square and Park) In the Roadblock, one team member must match the characters to the Yoke thé, a Burmese puppet performance, for their next clue. The Detour was Pray or Relax. In Pray, teams must make their way to the Eastern Devotion Hall and complete the ceremony that pays homage to the Triple Gem (Three Jewels). The Triple Gem, which consists of Buddha, Dharma, and Sangha, are the three things that Buddhists take refuge in, and look toward for guidance. At the end of the ceremony, teams will receive their next clue. In Relax, teams must make their way to the Hall of Dawn Pwint. Once there, they will have to partake in yoga and mediation, which is intimately connected to the religious beliefs and spiritual practices of Buddhism. Once teams have completed the provided list of poses, teams will receive their next clue. . . Leg 4 (Myanmar) * Yangon (Yangon International Airport) to Mandalay (Mandalay International Airport) * Mandalay (Kuthodaw Pagoda) * Mandalay (Mahamuni Buddha Temple) * Mandalay (U Bein Bridge) * Mandalay (Zegyo Market) * Mandalay (Mandalay Palace) The Detour was a choice between Morning Ritual and Cooking Lunch. In Morning Ritual, teams had to recreate the traditional morning ritual of the Mahamuni Buddha, which involves washing the face and brushing the teeth of the Buddha, to get the next clue. Cooking Lunch required teams to cook a monk's daily meal of rice and a traditional Burmese viand. Once done, they will have to feed it to 25 monks who live in the monastery in order to receive their next clue. In the Roadblock, one team member had sell mohinga to make 53307 Myanmar Kyat to get their next clue. Additional tasks: * At Kuthodaw Pagoda, teams had to count the 729 stupas. If they get the number correct, they would be handed their next clue. . . Leg 5 (Myanmar > India) * Mandalay (Mandalay International Airport) to Kochi, India (Cochin International Airport) * Kochi (Jawaharlal Nehru Stadium) * Thrikkakkara (Thrikkakkara Siva Temple) * Kochi (Kochi Marina) In the Roadblock, one team member had to hit one ball bowled by a professional cricket player past a boundary, either along the ground or through the air. Once complete, the team captain would give them their next clue. The Detour was Paint Belly or Color Floor. In Paint Belly, teams had to paint a tiger's face on the belly of a Puli Kali dancer to receive their next clue. In Color Floor, teams must chose an outline of a traditional floral design shown on the temple floor. Using a picture for reference, they had to use colored powder made from rice to color it in so that it matched the picture. If correct, they would get their next clue. . . Leg 6 (India) * Ernakulam (Ernakulam Junction) to Panvel (Panvel Station) * Mumbai (Film City – Studio) * Mumbai (Dhobi Ghat) * Mumbai (Chhatrapati Shivaji Maharaj Vastu Sangrahalaya) The Detour was Hindi Acting or Bollywood Dancing. In Hindi Acting, teams must get dressed and head to a studio shooting a local commercial. Then, teams must recite and act out their scripts of this one-minute commercial. If they’ve made the cut, they’ll receive their next clue. In Bollywood Dancing, teams must make their way to a dance room. Then, donned in their costumes, they must perform a Bollywood dance number to the liking of their instructor. Once they’ve performed and done it well, they will be handed their next clue. In the Roadblock, one team member must wash a bundle of clothing by hand to reveal the next clue printed on one piece of the clothing. . . Leg 7 (India > Oman) * Mumbai (Dharavi – Kumbharwada Potters) * Mumbai (Dadar Flower Market) * Mumbai (Chhatrapati Shivaji International Airport) to Muscat, Oman (Muscat International Airport) * Muttrah (Muttrah Souq) * Muscat (Fort Al Jalali) In the leg's first Roadblock, one team member had to enter the pottery shop and use a potter's wheel to properly throw one pot. When the potter approved of the pot, he handed the team members an address that they needed to deliver their pot to. In the second Roadblock, one team member had to create a traditional wedding garland by threading 108 flowers in an alternating pattern (red, orange, and yellow). When the judge agreed that the garland had been properly made, teams needed to deliver it to a nearby bridegroom and exchange it for their next clue. The Detour was Carpet or Count It. In Carpet, team had to walk to the carpet shop and find two exact carpets, using the two images as references for their next clue. In Count It, teams had to walk to a shop and count the dry limes. They would only receive their clue once they stated the correct amount to the shop owner (correct numbers were 1601, 1595, 1598 and 1577). Additional tasks: * At At Muttrah Souq, teams had to open a crate and assemble twelve hookahs – using all parts from the crate and using three displayed hookahs as guides – before receiving their next clue. . . Leg 8 (Oman > Greece) * Muscat (Muscat International Airport) to Athens, Greece (Athens International Airport) * Athens (Hadrian's Library) * Athens (Hammam Baths) * Athens (Stamatopoulos Taverna) * Patras (Patras Lighthouse) * Olympia (Stadium at Olympia) * Nafplio (Acronauplia) In the Roadblock, one team memeber had to break plates to find a little yellow and red flag that was baked into one plate. Once the team found the flag, they would reviced their next clue. The Detour was a choice between Ancient Olympics and Modern Olympics. In Ancient Olympics, teams must take part in the ancient Olympic sport of hoplitodromos. Teams must put on full 27kg armour and each team member must run 800 yards with this armor on to receive their next clue. In Modern Olympics, teams must take part in the Olympic sport of archery. Each team member must hit the 9 or 10 ring of the target by shooting an arrow from 30 meters away to receive their next clue Additional tasks: * At the Turkish baths building, teams partook in a traditional Turkish bath, receiving their next clue from the bath attendants when the bath was complete. . . Leg 9 (Greece > Germany) * Athens (Athens International Airport) to Munich, Germany (Munich Airport) * Munich (Olympia Schwimmhalle) * Munich (Hirschgarten Restaurant) ** Munich (Eisbach) * Grünwald (Bavaria Film Studios) * Burghausen (Burghausen Castle) In the Roadblock, one team member had to carry twenty-two full steins of beer and carefully deliver them all at once through the crowd. If they could deliver the mugs without dropping or spilling them, would receive their next clue. In the Fast Forward, teams must drive to Eisbach. When they arrive, the team will practice in Playboating. Once teams find the cluebox where a clue awaits, they will find the Fast Forward award. The Detour was Yodeling or Slap It. In Yodeling, teams had to dress up in traditional Bavarian clothing, then learn how to yodel a specific tune by listening to a master yodeler. When the world champion was satisfied with their work, they will receive their next clue. In Slap It, teams had to learn and perform a traditional Schuhplattler dance and correctly perform to get it right for their directions. Teams with the right rhythm could finish fast. When the folk dance is properly correct, the actor would get their next clue. Additional tasks: * At Olympia Schwimmhalle, teams participated in a synchronized swimming routine with six other swimmers. After practicing the routine, they performed it for a judge – who would either pass them and give them their next clue, or require the teams to practice more. . . Leg 10 (Germany) * Munich (Siegestor) * Munich (München Hauptbahnhof) to Frankfurt (Frankfurt (Main) Hauptbahnhof) * Frankfurt (Goethe Tower) * Frankfurt (The English Theatre Frankfurt) * Frankfurt (Galileo) * Frankfurt (Apfelwein Wagner) * Frankfurt (Alte Oper) The Detour was a choice between Cast and Crew. In Cast, teams had learn lines to a scene from the latest production at the theater. Once they performed the scene to the satisfaction of the director, they would receive their next clue. In Crew, teams would be given a list of items they need to purchase for the production. Given an allowance of money, teams must search the area shops for the supplies and deliver them to the theater to receive their next clue. In the Roadblock. one team member must take orders from two different tables of customers who want to be served Frankfurt's specialty, apple wine. Teams must be able to hold a tray of glasses without dropping or spilling them to receive their next clue. Additional tasks: * At Goethe Tower, teams had to climb the tower and search below for location of their next clue. They would see a Race flag and cluebox near a pool in the park below. . . Leg 11 (Germany > France) * Frankfurt (Frankfurt (Main) Hauptbahnhof) to Strasbourg, France (Gare de Strasbourg) * Strasbourg (Barrage Vauban) * Strasbourg (Place Gutenberg) * Strasbourg (Strasbourg Cathedral) In the Roadblock. one team member had to use a traditional printing press, as perfected by Johannes Gutenberg, to make a print of a provided clue. Once they had correctly setup the print and the page is readable, they will receive the next clue. The Detour was Christmas Cookies or Elaborate Engravings. In Christmas Cookies, teams must find the bakery at Place de la Cathedrale and learn how to bake Christmas cookies (or Brädeles). Once they had successfully made a batch, they will receive their next clue. In Elaborate Engravings, teams must head to the Cabinet des Estampes et des Dessins, where they must choose a classic engraving and recreate it in a drawing. Once approved, they will receive their next clue. . . Leg 12 (France > England) * Strasbourg (Strasbourg Airport) to London, England, United Kingdom (London Heathrow Airport) * London (Victoria Coach Station) to Bath (Bath bus station) * Bath (Bath bus station) * Bath (Sally Lunn's house) * Bath (Roman Baths) * Bath (Royal Crescent) In the Roadblock, one team member must remember the Gilbert & Sullivan's comic opera The Sorcerer for their next clue. The Detour was Roman Relaxation or English Etiquette. In Roman Relaxation, teams must pick up ancient Roman costumes, dress up and make their way to the Thermae Bath Spa down the street. While dressed up, teams had to receive 3 different modern spa treatments to receive their next clue. In English Etiquette, teams must pick up period English costumes and make their way on foot to the Jane Austen Centre. There, each team member had to memorize several lines written by famous author Jane Austen. Then, they will then join a table of waiting guests for tea where they must recite their memorized lines correctly in order to receive their next clue. Additional tasks: * After the Roadblock, teams had to eat Sally Lunn Buns and drink a cup of tea for the next clue. . . Leg 13 (England > United States) * London (London Heathrow Airport) to Memphis, Tennessee, United States (Memphis International Airport) * Memphis (National Civil Rights Museum) * Memphis (Gibson Guitar Factory) * Memphis (W.C Handy Statue)   * Memphis (Tom Lee Park) * Memphis (Rock-n-Roll Cafe) * Memphis (Graceland) (Finish Line) In the first Roadblock, one team member had to paint a guitar in order to get their next clue. In the second Roadblock, one team memberhas to join a local blues band and then perform for tips from people on the street around the W.C Handy Statue. Additional tasks:, * At Tom Lee Park, teams will have to dress as pigs, then remember a song to get their next clue. * At the Rock-n-Roll Cafe, teams will have eat an Elvis sandwich for their next clue.